


斯德哥尔摩症

by THw



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THw/pseuds/THw





	斯德哥尔摩症

操我——

彼特紧张地舔了舔唇，殷红的舌尖诱惑似的划过唇片，无声的勾引撩拨着托尼的神经。

托尼眼神迅速暗沉下去，蜜糖色的眼眸卷起风暴，他单膝跪在床上，一手握住彼特白皙的脚踝打开。微微一笑，“放松点，男孩，我又不是要吃了你。”

滚烫的大手顺着脚踝而上，指腹擦过大腿内侧引起男孩一阵颤栗，熟稔地掀起睡袍，粗糙的手掌隔着灰色的内裤握住他微微挺立的阴茎上下缓慢撸动。另一只手顺着睡袍下摆探了进去，抚着他精瘦的  
腰背，一寸一寸地按着关节。黑暗中看不清事物，触觉格外的明显，寒毛立起，身体忍不住轻轻抖动，像一枚青涩的苹果。

 

“没见过？或者——没经历过？”

男人低哑的声音在耳边响起，像含了一口沙，但彼特全部的注意力都放在握住他的性器的手上，全身血液仿佛都集中在小腹的位置。思绪模模糊糊的，如一锅米粥被那双手搅动——他甚至无法思考，小兽般地呜咽了一句：“没、没有……”

是的，没有。

饶是人生最阴暗的那几年，彼特也只是目睹过却没干过。  
其实他在小时候，馊掉的饭和发霉的木柜以及父母丑恶的嘴脸是他的全部记忆。被锁在那个房间的柜子里亲眼看着母亲和另一个人做，而父亲路过也只是漠然地瞥了一眼瑟瑟发抖的他然后嘴角牵起了一个冷笑，随后离去。

这也是他之后独自跑出来的原因。

没有身份证和很多的钱，他只是匆匆拿了几十美金买了黑巴上的一个座位后离开了这个城市。没有钱他只好打工，勉勉强强凑了个买身份证的钱后再跑到了纽哈市。  
纽哈市果真是个遗忘记忆的好地方，绝美的夕阳和微风让人轻易忘却，但这座城市暗藏的罪恶也是他曾差点触及到的。

 

就差一点。

 

“是吗？”托尼漫不经心地反问，温热的手掌捏了捏他的乳尖，淡淡道：“那我还真有一点怪异感。”

嘴上这样说道，他松开了在他胸前的手，转而打开了床头的柜子。

拉开抽屉的声音在彼特耳朵里分外明显，而托尼身上好闻的松木雪香也传入他的鼻尖，偏偏男人还未停下撸弄他阴茎的手，酥麻感和快感交织窜上他的脑干，发出了一声如小猫般的呻吟声。  
他呼吸有些急促，听到有什么东西被挤了出来的声音，接着他感受到了温热的气息拂过他的脸，男人似乎垂着眼睛打量他，顺手把他的内裤剥去，娴熟地用带着薄茧指腹刺激着他未经人事、敏感的龟头，他的吻也随之落下，唇舌交缠间,彼特感受到了他在他腿间的手缓缓下移，来到了他的臀缝。

冰凉的触感挤进股沟，他不适应地往后缩了缩，脚趾蜷缩起来，下意识地收拢双腿，却被托尼阻止。

“你真的挺会动的。Kid。一点润滑剂罢了。”

调笑的话语伴着托尼在他后穴探入了一根手指缓缓扩张，陌生的感觉被加倍放大后窜上了一阵酥麻，像电流般噼里啪啦地侵入脑海，奇异的感觉让他忍不住退缩：“呃……我……”

“放松，你夹得这么紧是想让daddy狠狠地操你吗？”

彼特有些难堪地别过了头，含糊地应了几声。

托尼空出来的手再次握住了他的性器，咂了咂嘴：“其实你不是挺喜欢的吗？”，而后又在加了两根手指扩张着男孩的括约肌。

他搅动着彼特的后穴，模仿着交合的动作抽出一点后又深入进去，彼特的呼吸更加急促了。

托尼轻笑一声，熟稔地曲起指节不知道在彼特火热的内壁里探索着什么，直到他碰到了肠壁里的某处后，彼特忍不住呻吟出声。

“什么……？好奇怪……呃，不要碰……”

他被绑住的双手双脚禁不住轻轻抖动向后缩去，托尼伸手按住了他后扯出一抹笑：“让你爽啊。”

彼特喉结滚动了一下，青涩的男孩竟是不知道要说些什么，支支吾吾的不应声。托尼闷笑了一声，用手指恶意地顶弄了一下，惹来彼特的叹息声。

情欲混着快感占领了他的脑海，彼特被眼罩覆盖的眼眸湿润，扯着禁锢试图去抚摸他硬挺的性器。然而却是徒劳。

“呜……”

托尼倏地抽出指头，随手扒掉了他自己身上的衣物后淡淡道：“别急，kid。”

“别…别叫我kid，我是个大人了。”

“那换个说法？你叫我daddy？”托尼折起了彼特的大腿，下身抵住他湿润的穴口磨蹭。

“……不要。”

“你会的。”

他似乎很笃定地说，随即缓慢地插了进去，异物侵略的感觉太过强烈，彼特缩起了手肘后又松开，挣扎着想要破除禁锢。

“嘘——别动。”

紧致的肉穴紧紧地吸附在托尼粗大的肉棒上，可他却故意喟叹似的道：“彼特，你真是——天生适合被操。”

羞耻的感觉窜了上来，但托尼似乎不打算给他反应时间，凑近他耳边低笑了一声：“我要动了。”

他随即开始大开大合，肉棒被紧紧吸住的感觉让他也产生快感，他在彼特的肉穴里冲撞，凭借着良好的记忆，他顺理成章地扫过了刚刚的那片地方。

“呜……唔哈……哈啊，你别……”

快感和情欲一波波地袭向彼特，他沉浸在了这片海洋中无法自拔。

前段硬涨得发疼，彼特扯动绳子想要去抚摸那里，细嫩的手腕被磨得红红的。托尼轻瞥了眼，嘴角扯出一抹笑。

 

“不用挣扎，你只能被我操射。”

卷发男孩的生理盐水被激得流了下来，打湿了黑色布料，淌过他的脸颊。黑暗中的感官被无限放大，他清楚地感知到了托尼正在他的身体里开疆拓土，在那个地方戳刺，时不时地恶意顶弄一下。  
可就在他想要射的前一刻，托尼松开了箍住他腰肢的手，从他身体里退了出去。

“呜……？”

托尼的顶端在彼特穴口出轻轻碾动，似玩笑地说：“叫daddy。”

彼特羞得脚趾都卷了起来，青涩的身体忍受不住过载的情欲和快感，在下一秒就缴械投降，他带着哭腔开口：“daddy……”  
“good，kid”

他又捅了进去，对着G点猛烈操干，彼特浑身抽搐着如脱水的鱼，即使是在未经慰抚也是哭着射了出来。大脑一片空白，无意识地绞紧肉棒，托尼再次狠狠地戳刺了几下，随即射在了男孩的体内。

彼特双目失神，胸口微微起伏，还沉浸在快感中无法自拔，几乎没有意识到托尼射在了他的体内。

托尼解开手腕，轻轻抱起彼特后，亲了亲他的嘴角：“我们去清洗。”

眼罩下的眼珠动了动，他依旧垂着头，没什么力气，软绵绵地道：“好。”

 

至于在浴室里发生了什么就是另一个故事了


End file.
